


Of Mages and Their Mana Jacuzzies

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [16]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, So Is Anduin, The Author Is Clearly Obsessed With Medivh's Hair, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Medivh and Anduin have some fun in Medivh's mana pond. Anduin always wanted to know what's so great about that jacuzzi anyway.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar/Medivh
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 2





	Of Mages and Their Mana Jacuzzies

Half-asleep and content, Anduin Lothar reached out to hug his little Guardian closer; only to find out that Medivh wasn't beside him in the bed. Since they were in Karazhan, and Medivh had a pretty unpredictable and borderline ridiculous sleeping schedule, he could be anywhere within the tower. Still, Anduin expected him to sleep through the night; Medivh looked awfully tired when they got back from the picnic they had at a nearby lake, and he was more than eager to curl up in Anduin's arms and sleep. However, in the case of mages, there was a kind of exhaustion mere sleep didn't cure; and it gave Anduin an idea where to look for his little raven.

Anduin got up and headed toward the very top of the tower, where Medivh had his very own magical playground, complete with the Mana Jacuzzi, as Anduin called the shallow pond full of the strange blue liquid; or at least he assumed it was liquid, but it was hard to tell. Sometimes it looked more like gas. All Anduin knew about the stuff was that mages needed it to cast spells and to survive, basically.

As it turned out, his guess was right, Medivh was indeed sitting on the edge of his mana pond, hanging his bare feet into the glowing blue stuff and reading a book so casually as if he was on the beach on a hot summer day.

"You're such a bookworm" Anduin said as he settled down next to Medivh, careful to avoid touching the mana himself. "I can see where Khadgar got that particular trait from."

"Well, it's important to show a good example to your apprentice" Medivh shrugged. "But he didn't get it from me, he was a bookworm in his own right way before he met me."

"But I bet you don't exactly help it."

"How could I? As you said, I'm such a bookworm" Medivh grinned, putting aside his book and snuggling into Anduin's arms with a content sigh.

He looked better, more awake, and much less tired; sometimes Anduin found it scary how much mages depended on mana. To him, it wasn't much different from drug or alcohol addiction; well, granted, mana didn't kill the mages, and it seemed it was vital for them to function properly. Their body needed it, and it was the very thing that made them able to cast spells.

"Umm... What would happen if I touched that stuff?" Anduin asked somewhat tentatively, pointing at the ominously glowing mana pond.

Medivh did his best to bite back a wicked smile.

"You'd turn blue head to toe, then the mana-monster would eat you slowly and painfully while you dissolve into a million pieces" he replied with an almost straight face.

The answer caught Anduin so much off guard that for a moment, he just stared at Medivh disbelievingly. Medivh burst out laughing at his expression.

"Silly mage..." Anduin muttered, hugging aforementioned mage tight nonetheless.

"Nothing would happen, by the way... Mana doesn't hurt non-mages. So if you want to, then touch it."

Eventually, his curiosity proved to be stronger than anything else, and Anduin inched closer to the edge of the pond, slowly reaching out with his hand. Medivh watched him for a while, then with a sudden movement of his foot, he splashed some mana straight into his lover's face. When Anduin stared at him, indignant, he just blinked innocently. The mana did feel like a liquid, pleasantly cool and somewhat damp, but strange enough, it wasn't wet, Anduin's face remained completely dry. He cast a glance at the quietly smiling Guardian, then tossing all caution out of the window, he stood up and padded to the middle of the pond, gently kicking the strange stuff. It flowed around his ankles, splashing away, indifferent.

Then suddenly, a blue wave emerged before Anduin, slowly taking the form of an incredibly detailed lion. It trotted around him, and Anduin followed its movement, turning after it with an open mouth. His first thought was that somehow, the pond's magic reacted to his presence in it, but then he noticed Medivh's blazing eyes; so the mana-lion was his doing.

"I didn't know you have an artistic strike" Anduin commented, still completely baffled by the illusion's details and beauty. "It's amazing."

Even in the dim light of the pond, he saw Medivh blushing, and he simply loved that his compliments evoked this kind of reaction. After one more round around the pond, the mana-lion dissolved, and the glowing of Medivh's eyes slowly ceased. Anduin walked back to him, sitting down in the mana at his feet.

"How does it feel?" Medivh asked curiously; he never missed the chance to learn something new, and he honestly had no idea how mana felt to someone without magic.

He only knew that it wasn't explicitly dangerous for non-magical people and creatures, but that was all. Now he had the opportunity to find out more.

"Well... I can't really decide if it's liquid or gas" Anduin began, eyeing the swirling substance. "It's like it's something in-between. Cool, but not unpleasantly so, a bit damp... Other than that, I don't know" he shrugged.

"Does it do anything to you? You feel more awake, anything like that?"

Anduin thought it over but then shook his head.

"Nah. It's just feels like a funny swimming pool that's too shallow to actually swim in it."

"Oh" Medivh nodded thoughtfully, no doubt already analyzing his discoveries, but Anduin would have none of it.

He simply grabbed the Guardian's hands and pulled him into the mana as well. Medivh let out a startled yelp before landing in his lover's lap, spitting mana left and right. Anduin just laughed, hugging Medivh tight and burying his hands into the long, thick mess of his silky hair. In the bluish-white glow of the pond, it looked like a waterfall of wild copper flames, and for Anduin, it was an even more beautiful sight than the lion illusion.

"I just love your hair so very much" he muttered, earning another lovely blush from his little Guardian.

However, Medivh wasn't as innocent as his reaction to compliments made him look like. With a quick move, he straddled Anduin, getting comfortable on his hips and smiling down at him sweetly. He was up to no good, Anduin was sure of it; and he was all in for it.

"What's on your mind?" he asked quietly, his hands sneaking behind Medivh's back and grabbing his nice, shapely ass gently.

"Very naughty things" came the answer with such a wicked smile it made Anduin's heart beat much faster.

When Medivh leaned closer for a kiss, he didn't hesitate to slid his hands under his sleeping shirt, hungry for skin-to-skin contact. Medivh understood his silent wish, getting rid of his shirt with one swift movement before finally easing his ache for a kiss. He was a sucker for long foreplays, with as much kissing, cuddling and caressing as possible; and Anduin proved to be an expert at how to satiate his desire for that.

"Do these naughty thoughts involve your sweet and clever mouth doing something else than kissing and talking? And perhaps in the... lower regions?" Anduin asked as Medivh buried his face into his neck, biting it gently and playfully.

"They might" the Guardian chuckled, pulling Anduin's shirt over his head and tossing it aside. "They absolutely might."

*

About an hour later, when completely sated, they dragged themselves back into Medivh's bedroom and snuggled into the huge bed, neither of them had the strength to even think straight.

"Sweet dreams, little raven" Anduin sighed, hugging the curled up Guardian tight.

Medivh didn't answer; he was already fast asleep, burying his head into Anduin's chest and grabbing his shirt in his sleep. Soon, Anduin followed suit.


End file.
